The average driver has a number of daily commutes (e.g., to work, school, daycare, etc.). While the deployment of autonomous driving technology will continue to grow in the future, automatically navigating simple daily routes does not require full vehicle autonomy. Therefore, a simple solution to record and automatically repeat daily commutes can be desirable.